


The First Time

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [34]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And they are aged up, Characters are of age, F/M, M/M, Mutual Loss of Virginity, is this a tag idk well now it is, shameless reference to another show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: requested by anonymous "waking up after the first time with Yuri P."





	The First Time

You blink slowly eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight that had filtered into the room through the curtains. 

Your boyfriend’s arm was slung over your waist, his hand entwined with one of your own, his chest pressed against your back. A soft smile (as well as a blush) grew on your face as you remembered the events of the night before and how they transpired. 

It had begun as a usual (although nowadays it was rarer than you would like to admit) date night. He finally had a night free from his exhausting practices with Yakov and Lilia, you felt bad but you knew it’d be worth it eventually; then instead of him treating you, you took him wherever he wanted. 

Then the night ended with fervent kisses, the removal of clothing, and a lot of pleasure. 

Yuri must’ve been awake as he began to lay soft kisses up from your shoulder to your neck.

Giving a pleased sigh, you turned around, facing him and then giving him a warm kiss and then pulling away.

“Hi,” he said in a whisper, voice still raspy from sleep. 

“Hi,” you whisper back, hand cupping his cheek, ”How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty good,” He replies sending a knowing grin your way. 

You rolled your eyes, before checking the clock, “Don’t you have practice?”

Shaking his head, he replied, “Lucky for me no, Yakov gave me two free days after I won gold at the last competition,” He replied sounding giddy, “You don’t have work do you?”

Deciding to have a little fun, you seemed to be thinking, making him look nervous, he always disliked spending his days off on his lonesome. 

“No, I don’t,” You replied with a small smile, “and that means we have the day to ourselves.”

Yuri smirked before leaning in close, his lips brushing against yours before going to whisper in your ear instead, “I still have,” He paused, before checking the packet on his nightstand, “eleven condoms left.” 

“You see eleven condoms, I see eleven minutes of my life I don’t believe I’ll be getting back any time soon.”

The look on his face was priceless and that caused you to laugh, before wiping your eyes as some tears fell from your eyes.

His eyebrows furrowed, before looking back at you concerned, “I wasn’t that bad was I?”

It caused you to laugh once more, “No no, you were fine.” To which of course, only increased your giggling further.

“Well even if I was so bad, I think we’d have all day to practice,” He replied, hands on both of your hips, before bringing you into a long kiss once more.

“I guess, that is if we weren’t having lunch with Victor and Yuuri, they’re visiting after their honeymoon and found out that you had yesterday and today off, I think Yuuri was the one who messaged me last night, I was going to tell you, but you had other plans.”

He nodded and then shrugged, “Then I guess we have the morning.” 

“I guess so,” you replied. 

Although your boyfriend was rash and foul-mouthed most of the time, he was quite determined, and you still loved him.

But you nearly smacked him when Yuuri had innocently pointed out some hickeys that Yuri didn’t tell you about on your neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "waking up after the first time with Yuri P."


End file.
